


Resquiescant in Pace

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: The Grand Tour [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kisses, Memorial Day, Memorials, Paying Respects, Salutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those who have fallen, in Athene verse or in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resquiescant in Pace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts), [knightphoenix2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightphoenix2/gifts).



> Okay, so this is technically a day late but RL, laundry and cats got in my way. I apologize in advance for bits of feels. 
> 
> Enjoy?

* * *

**-May 26, 2025-**

It's raining when they pull up to the memorial in the rental car. Mako glances at Raleigh, his expression near unreadable as he stares out at the ocean veiw. He knows he's not the best company on days like this but he can't help it. 

So many people after his brother's death had been vicious in their cut-throat assessments. It was Raleigh's fault, it was the Kaiju slinking past _Romeo Blue_ undetected but never was it Yancy's; Raleigh had at least driven that point home during his trial even if he'd been numb to everything else. He shook his head and unbuckled his seat-belt as he got out of the car. The rain is practically a fine mist and Mako snaps open the same umbrella they met under to shield them from the wind. Raleigh wrapped himself around Mako, burying his face into her shoulder as he shivered slightly. 

"Do you want to leave? We can always try again." Mako reassured quietly, lacing her fingers into his much longer hair. **There is no shame in waiting.**

"I waited five years, babe. If I wait any longer, I won't ever see him." he croaked out. _Gotta do this Mako._

"Then we set a foot on the ground and see where it goes from there _saiai_." Mako tells him as she cups his chin, kissing him on the lips. "I will be right here." Raleigh takes in a deep breath of misty air and squares his shoulders, not wincing at the tug on the scars now running the entire length of his body. "That is the Raleigh I know."

"One step at a time." he repeats softly, lacing his fingers with her hand. The first few steps are cautious and painful in more than one way as the rest of the memorial becomes visible. Soon he's running but Mako keeps up, three steps to his one as he screeches to a halt in front of the one name that means everything to him. He's shaking and Raleigh can't tell whether it's from the bite in the air or his crying. Leaning forward onto the cold marble, he starts telling Yancy everything that happened in rapid-fire French. 

Mako pipes up helpfully in Japanese when his voice grows hoarse from speaking for so long. Raleigh pillows himself on Mako's thighs as she pets his hair and tells Yancy of Pitfall with a steady cadence to her warm voice. His breath stops hitching and Raleigh catches when Mako can't go any further because Stacker's death hurt her still. "I'm sorry, _saiai_."

"It's okay Mako." He cradles her in the circle of his arms, pulsing soothing feelings down the link they now permanently share. Picking up the slack, he finishes with blowing up the Breach and their plans to explore the world now that it's no longer in danger. "I gotta tell ya, Yan, I miss your sorry ass more than I can ever tell. Mako's the most beautiful girl an' I just know that you'd love her. Hell, I fell in love when she said she restored Gips. Fuck if that didn't pan out into something I never expected. Wish you were here to tell me I did good. Dad too even if he was a pile of shit. Mom probably already knows cause, y'know, Mom. There's not a lot of us left. Mémé joined you guys not too long ago. That's okay though. I got my equal, our lady, my best friend and his partner, Herc Hansen plus our good ol' LOCCENT tech and his personal crew. We'll make it anywhere we damn well please. Fuck what the universe says, right Yan?" In the silence that was the memorial Raleigh swore he heard familiar laughter and he shot up from Mako's lap. 

"You heard it as well." her statement rose a half-octave as she spoke, making it more of a question. 

"What a shit." he complained to the empty air, swearing up and down that his brother was right there. "Yan I know you're listenin' now. I'm gonna have a baby with this amazing woman right here. You better believe your name is on our kiddo if it's a boy." 

"Sumako if it's a girl." she hums as she presses a kiss the back of his hand. "I get to name them too, Raleigh."

"Or Chuck. Hell, anyone that deserved a second chance but didn't get it." he counters as they sit in the wet grass until the sun burns away the clouds. They close their eyes and murmur a prayer for all of the fallen buried in the memorial graves. 

"Sir, ma'am-Oh. My apologies for disturbing you." He realizes his hand is on Yancy's marker and the grip is white-knuckled. 

"Nah. Just doin' your job." he replies with a raspy tone. Raleigh's pretty sure he looks like he battled with hell and didn't win. 

"You're-Oh man. You're the pilots who saved the world." the teenaged girl sits down next to them with a thump. 

"Yeah." Raleigh's not gonna deny it now that she's figured it out. "Just here visitin'." 

"I clean that one more. The pilot markers are always the dirtiest for some reason." she remarks carefully, "You, uh, know the guy?" 

"He was my brother." he answers as Mako allows him to lean on her. They'd done the exact opposite when they visited Stacker and Tamsin's paired graves. "We're alright." 

"Take all the time you need, sir." She stands with all the grace of a new-born foal but manages to remain upright. 

"Thanks." he mumbles as he holds his family close, strange as it would seem to anyone else.

"Sir, I think it's us that should be thanking you. My parents remember the day you saved us. We were stuck in Anchorage and then, well, you know. So thank you for your service Rangers." The girl snaps out a sharp salute that both Raleigh and Mako return. 

They have faith that history will remember them the way they are; simple people with simple needs. The faint shadows of six people slowly vanish as Raleigh looks towards a bright future with his equal by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> My hand is in pain because my cat bit me and punctured the muscle right where I grip when I type. It sucks but I love these guys and I love you guys so I worked through the pain to bring you this fic. Loved, hated or range of a teaspoon? 
> 
> Saiai - beloved in Japanese


End file.
